To Grandma's House
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: It's around that time of year, that Belle's worst memories surface. She remembers when Regina locked her up in that awful tower. Although she's now with him, and she feels safe, she knows she has to rescue him. It's up to her. But how can she help him if she can't help herself? Dedicated to a certain Starship Ranger. Oneshot. (I do not own anything.)


It's around that time of year, that Belle's worst memories surface. She remembers when Regina locked her up in that awful tower. Although she's now with him, and she feels safe, she knows she has to rescue him. It's up to her. But how can she help him if she can't help herself? She walks down the wet sidewalk, snow crunching as her cold feet make a faint tapping sound as she walks down the path. She stops directly at the town line, making a funny face, like she's smelled something rotting. Somehow, the idea of forgetting seems good, like she's already lost everything. Because she has. But she still has him. And that's the only reason to keep on going. How could she live without him? The sound of footsteps approaching makes her smile, something she rarely does, except around him. She closes her eyes, letting the breeze whoosh around her, like a gentle blanket of cold. She's so comfy out here, despite the cold, she didn't want to leave. But now she sound of slightly heavier footsteps echoes into her head, and she turns and sees him standing right there. He smiles, warming her heart.

"Come on, Belle, let's go get that burger." She smiles and takes his hand as he leads her down the path to Granny's.

* * *

I warily watch the couple as they walk into Granny's. What are they doing here? I thought I had separated them after my deal with Belle's father. I suppose not. I walk over to the table and slam my hands down.

"Excuse me, Regina, but I believe you weren't welcome here." Gold says with a grin. Belle shies away, probably because of how I'd treated her. No big deal. I bet she's wishing she were somewhere else.

"Well, not like I'm welcome much anywhere, especially since some people, including you, are fixated on severing my head," I icily say. Gold shakes his head. The look on his face is one of utter boredom. I slam my hands down on the table for effect. Belle jumps, the exact reaction I want from her.

"You could be dominating this town, especially after I gave you that book. Stop wasting your time on us," Gold snaps irritably. I shrug. Then he grins.

"It's Henry, isn't it?" I shrug again, but I can't be described as a good actress. Gold's grin widens, and he reminds me of a wolf hungrily watching its prey. And for the second time today, I felt a little uneasy.

"There's chaos around here, Gold. Nobody's going to care if _someone _goes missing," I say, sending a bone-chilling glance in Belle's direction. She shudders. Gold stands.

"And nobody's going to care if you vanish without a trace, dearie. It's not like they don't want you to, anyway." I shrug, but inwardly grimace.

"And I'm sure I could rile up a crowd, especially for turning somebody into a pig." Now Gold looked like he wished he were somewhere else.

"I'm tired of listening to your waffling. Now get out," he snaps, the O rolling back on his tongue.

"Excuse me, it's not _your_ place." I say coolly. I pick up my handbag, preparing to leave, when he calls out "I thought you weren't leaving, dearie." I glare in his direction.

"It's not like I wanted to be here anyway."

"Merry Christmas, Regina! I'm sure your family will be excited to see you!" He calls out sarcastically as I slam the door shut.

* * *

I walk home and slowly turn the doorknob.

"Belle?" No answer. I place the bag of groceries on the table and walk upstairs.

"Belle?" I shout. No answer, still. I walk down the hall to her room. Turn the knob. Her room is empty. Fear trickles down my spine. I scold myself for leaving her, even if only for ten minutes. I pray she's taking a walk, but Regina's visit the other day suggests otherwise. I swallow and exit the room. Time to find Charming. Again.

"I came home, and she was missing." Charming's eyebrows seem to be a mile into the air.

"Surprise surprise. I can't help but think this sounds familiar." He jokes. I stare him down. He's one of the few people I can't intimidate, but what could one expect of a "charming" prince?

"If I recall correctly, Belle was in trouble last time, was she not?" Charming swallows hard, like he's been eating glue.

"And you're sure she's not just taking a walk?" He finally manages to ask. I nod.

"I checked everywhere, and asked everyone, but she isn't anywhere." I say. Charming sighs.

"Well, let's get searching. So much for staying out of each other's way."

* * *

Two hours had passed and our search had proved to be pointless. Charming sighs and throws his arms up in the air.

"I give up. Nobody knows where she is." He shoots a glare in my direction.

"Was this all your sick idea of a joke?" I shake my head. But now it's time to pay Regina a visit.

* * *

"And how would I know where she is?" Regina says, but I can see her lies seeping through her teeth. They have to be lies.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well where she is." I say through gritted teeth. She shakes her head.

"Well, you got me. Of course, not much you can do to stop me, as she's already crossed the border." My heart felt like it was being ripped out all over again.

"Just kidding. Rumple, you really ought to work on your strength. Your love is making you weak," she sneers. That's it. I'm ready to snap the woman in half. But I can't, knowing she's a piece in my newest plan. As I'm walking out the door, she sarcastically calls out.

"Merry Christmas, Rumple. I'm sure Belle will be happy to see you."

I slam the door shut.

* * *

I walk down the pathway, feeling hopeless. I pray she's out somewhere, but something tells me that isn't the situation. I'm nearly a block away from my house, and I remember all the good times we had. (Though there weren't that many.) I know I'm giving up on her, but somehow, some part of me thinks she's safe, that she's going to be waiting for me when I come home, although I know she's not. I walk up the steps to the front porch, and I'm taking out my keys when I hear a crash from inside the house. I swallow hard, realizing I left my security system off in my rush to go search for Belle. Pulling a revolver out of one of my potted plants, I walk trance-like back up the steps. I cock the thing and bust the door open once I've unlocked it. My gloved hand is shaking, because even though I can't die, I fear for my things.

Like Belle's teacup.

I walk into the kitchen, and another crash makes me shoot the gun. The sound-activated lights illuminate the room, and I see Belle there, standing pale-faced, watching the cake I just shot smoke. Then I realize that's why she was out, she was going to surprise me. That's why no one knew where she was, she was keeping it a secret. I drop the gun and look down at my feet, as Belle's color returns to her face. I look up, embarrassed.

"Merry Christmas?"

I walk down the pathway, feeling hopeless. I pray she's out somewhere, but something tells me that isn't the situation. I'm nearly a block away from my house, and I remember all the good times we had. (Though there weren't that many.) I know I'm giving up on her, but somehow, some part of me thinks she's safe, that she's going to be waiting for me when I come home, although I know she's not. I walk up the steps to the front porch, and I'm taking out my keys when I hear a crash from inside the house. I swallow hard, realizing I left my security system off in my rush to go search for Belle. Pulling a revolver out of one of my potted plants, I walk trance-like back up the steps. I cock the thing and bust the door open once I've unlocked it. My gloved hand is shaking, because even though I can't die, I fear for my things.

Like Belle's teacup.

I walk into the kitchen, and another crash makes me shoot the gun. The sound-activated lights illuminate the room, and I see Belle there, standing pale-faced, watching the cake I just shot smoke. Then I realize that's why she was out, she was going to surprise me. That's why no one knew where she was, she was keeping it a secret. I drop the gun and look down at my feet, as Belle's color returns to her face. I look up, embarrassed.

"Merry Christmas?"


End file.
